The invention relates to disposable bibs having a head opening adjacent the upper end and a pocket at the lower end. In the prior art there have been bibs with pockets and head openings, but they have been relatively complicated and as a result relatively expensive, particularly where attempts have been made to provide a pocket that will stand open. In the present invention, a pocket that continually stands open during use has been provided in a very simple manner. The bib can be manufactured at a low cost because of its simplicity, and can be made for repeated use.